Couples are Everywhere
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: So, Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka are all 15, and a pair of them already became a couple... It's up to them to work the other one out... Or is it? RxR, MxN & RxH, ONE SHOT! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

-1

**Author's Note: Hello! I got bored, so I wrote this little one-shot! If you want a sequel, then ask for it and I'll gladly make it (I hate one shots… I like extended stuff…lol) MERRY CHRISTMAS AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ruka's P.O.V

"C'mon, Natsume, it's been 5 years and you STILL haven't admitted anything to her!" I complained to my best friend who sat their reading his manga book.

Today was Christmas Eve and I wanted to know if Natsume is ever going to get his courage and tell Mikan that he loves her.

"Hn, Shut the hell up Ruka," he said without even glancing at me, "You got your own problems to worry about, don't cha?"

I blushed a million shades of red, "W-well, at least I'M going out with her, you're still sulking over her… And HEY! There's nothing wrong going in between Hotaru and me."

He shrugged and asked, "Get a present for the _love of your life_, yet?"

I growled, "Yea, and DON'T change the freaking subject!"

He teased as he finally looked up, "Whatever, you'll make a great wife to whoever that lucky man is going to be… Yep, bet that you'll have 5 kids and be one of those freaking doting mother."

"Shut the hell up," I glared at my best friend that was smirking.

"Make me," he said.

I felt someone's presence behind me as Natsume joked, "There's your wife _cough husband cough_… Better get going, _darling dear_…"

I heard Hotaru saying while keeping her voice low and at a monotone, "Don't worry, I'll take care of your 'darling dear.'"

"Yes, I hand my daughter over to you, please take good care of her _cough him cough_." Natsume smirked, while suppressing a laugh. He picked up his manga and began to continue where he left off to talk to me.

I punched him in the arm as I left with my new girlfriend, Hotaru.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hotaru's P.O.V

I glanced at my boyfriend, Ruka as I commented, "Mikan changed his life drastically, hmm?"

He nodded as he continued, "Yeah… He's actually smiling and laughing and joking and being a little happier since the first time I met him…"

I knew about Natsume and his little crush, wait scratch than, his big ass love on my best friend…

"Is he ever going to tell her?" I randomly asked Ruka.

"I don't think so…" he sighed as he looked out the window we were passing.

"He's a coward," I murmured as we suddenly halted at a corner.

"You bet he is…" Ruka looked at me straight in the eye.

He looked at me seriously as he pressed his lips to mine. I tangled my arms around his neck as his arms rubbed the lower part of my back.

I groaned as he deepened the kiss…

"My, my, am I interrupting something?" a high pitched voice asked us jokingly.

Mikan looked a bit red as she panted slightly.

I shrugged as I asked with my eyes narrowed, "Are all those things Christmas gifts?"

She nodded happily as she went rummaging around if that big bag of hers.

She finally looked up and squealed, "Yay! I got yours and Ruka-pyon!"

She handed me a deep purple wrapped gift with a red lace ribbon on top of it.

"You idiot, I told you I didn't want a freaking present!" I complained, but on the inside, I was secretly thrilled at she actually would give me a gift even though I told her not too…

"Well, I didn't want to listen to you," she announced cheerfully. She handed Ruka a sand colored gift with a blue bow on top that had little patterns of rabbits.

"T-thank you and Merry Christmas, Mikan… I got your gift, but I plan to give it to you later," Ruka stuttered and then regain composure.

"Seriously?!" Mikan cheered as my boyfriend nodded.

"Yippee!" she said before saying a quick good-bye and left us in the dust.

I arched an eyebrow as I asked Ruka, "You remembered to get her a gift? I'm surprised."

He closed his eyes and mentally scolded himself.

"Shoot, I forgot hers and Natsume's… Catch you later, right?" he hurriedly pecked me on the lips and ran out the door.

I sighed as I went up to my laboratory… I need to look for some stuff… Or so I thought…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

…….

I felt my pants vibrating, correction; my phone was vibrating.

I glanced at the screen before I said, "State your business quick Ruka, and don't give me crap bout that little girl."

He panted into the phone, "Natsume, I'm not talking about the little girl, I'm talking about Mikan."

I groaned, let it to Ruka to poke at loop holes.

"What about polka dots?"

"Get. Your. Butt. Down. To. Central. Town. Now." I heard him said.

Jeez, I bet something went wrong with Hotaru to get him pissed off…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ruka's P.O.V

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Natsume to show.

Damn, I'm so pissed; Hotaru made this huge poster of 'Tori' and me dancing and spinning around.

"What the hell?!" Natsume laughed and soon as his crimson eyes widen as he saw the poster.

"Oh my _gasps_ f-ing _gasps_ god! She _gasps _still _gasps _blackmails _gasps _you even _gasps_ though you two _gasps_ are together!" he chortled out.

"Wow, so the picture got out in public," a low monotone voice mumbled.

"Hey! What'd you do that?!" I yelled at the midnight black haired and violet eyed girl.

"I didn't, someone that hates you did," she shrugged.

I sneered, "Sure…"

She made a pout and asked, "You don't believe me?"

I sighed as I gave in, "I believe you…"

She jumped up and down and shouted, "Yippee!"

Natsume and I looked at her confused… Did my girlfriend just jump up and down saying in a cheerleading kind of voice, saying yippee?

"Gosh, Hotaru, you're so hard to keep up with when you're drunk," Mikan suddenly appeared as she complained.

(Natsume and Ruka sweat dropped, anime style).

"Seriously? What happened?" Natsume asked interestedly; he never usually acted like this...

"Well," Mikan began, "Hmm, Hotaru and I went to some restaurant that served wine… Hotaru got really thirsty so she drunk like a bottle and three-fourths of heavy wine in under 10 minutes… Outcome was a drunk Hotaru who is on a high… Then she saw you in the and ran her way here."

"Tch," was all Natsume's response.

I stared at Hotaru in awe. I've never seen her high…

I stammered, "That reminds me, Mikan I got you, your Christmas gift…"

I handed her a small box that was wrapped in a fancy, flashy type of paper.

"Aw, thank you Ruka!" Mikan grinned at me as Hotaru tugged at my sleeve.

"Ruka, honey? Can you come here with me?" Hotaru pleaded with her eyes in a cute pleading look.

I let her tug me away as we left Natsume and Mikan all alone…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o00o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

"So, Natsume… Here's your Christmas gift!" Mikan chirped. She looked so adorable like that.

She handed me a dark red wrapped box with a shiny red ribbon to top it off.

I took it as I said teasingly, "I'll burn it."

"You wouldn't dare, Hyuuga!" she growled, but it didn't look anything that she wanted to make it look like.

I laughed as she asked me, "So are you going to open it?"

I looked thoughtful, but I liked it when she pouted, "Hmm, I'll burn it…"

She shot me a look with her hazel eyes as I opened the gift.

What the hey, I'm not some girl so I tear opened the wrapping paper as slowly as I could. I smiled on the inside of me because of her excited look.

I looked down in the box and shouted incredulously, "WHY IS THERE MATCHES IN HERE?!"

Mikan burst out laughing so hard that I could see tears. She looked so cute… I suddenly found myself _wanting_ her…

"Wow, you should've seen yourself Natsume!" she snorted.

I glared at her as she said, "Look under it, dumb ass."

I turned bright red as I held up a black mask and a pair blood red mittens."

"Heehehehee, you should've seen yourself though!" she continued to laugh.

"Shut up," I said. I thought of what Ruka said…

I couldn't wait forever until I made a move…

"Anyways, Mikan I got you a gift…" I grinned slyly.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mikan's P.O.V

I stopped laughing as soon as I saw his expression.

"Oh boy," I mumbled to myself as he dragged me by the hood of my jacket to a corner.

"Here you go," he handed me a little box with a bow on top.

I slowly unwrapped it and saw a gold necklace with a fire on it…

I looked up to say thanks, but stopped because Natsume's face was so close to mine.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately…

He tangled his arms into my hair as I melted into his arms.

We both the kiss to breath as he murmured, "Merry Christmas, polka dots."

"You little pervert!" I teased as I playfully shoved him.

We ditched the corner and walked back into Central Town, looking for Ruka and Hotaru; we walked with our hands entwined with each other. I was blushing…

Every time I loosen my grip, Natsume held on even tighter.

_**Both thinking: 'Please don't let this moment end' and they made the first memory to their new relationship that Natsume wanted for so long. **_

_MEANWHILE…._

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Normal P.O.V

"So you planned all that out?!" asked a blonde head boy.

A raven black haired girl happily agreed, "Yep, so by now they probably are getting together as a couple."

Ruka stared at his girlfriend in amazement, "Wow, Hotaru… You thought this all out, while you were drunk?"

She nodded as her boyfriend sighed, "God, your so god damned smart! Your mind is still working even with your high!"

"Hey is that a insult?!" the black haired girl complained as she cornered Ruka into a corner.

"No…" the blonde trailed off as the girl leaned into him, launching into a passionate kiss.

They broke and stared at each other, Ruka stroked her hair as Hotaru sighed into his chest. They stayed like this until Natsume and Mikan found them (technically, Natsume dragged Mikan around).

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Heheheheheh, I know that the ending was cheesy… Oh well… This is what the cast have to say…**

**Hotaru: You are so freaking stupid! I DO NOT act like THAT! Thanks for ruining my rep.!**

**Me: welcome!! (baka! Baka! Baka! Hotaru shot me with the gun)**

**Natsume: I'M NOT THAT SOFT!!! Ugh! You writers mess my personality up so badly! Especially you, you baka!**

**Me: Excuseee me!! You know you act like that… YOU MIKAN LOVER!**

**Natsume: (growls as a flame appears in his hand)**

**Me: Whatever (kicks him and makes him lose his balance then he fell into the arms of Mikan… Oh lalala!) **

**Natsume: … (2 busy spending time with his girlfriend)**

**Ruka: Hey! WHY AM I BLACKMAILED?!! **

**Hotaru and me: Because you're the easiest victim!**

**Ruka: Humph (he sulks in a corner)**

**Mikan: Aw, you're so sweet making a story for my friends and I!!**

**Me: Aw, WHY CAN THE REST OF YOU BE LIKE MIKAN OVER THERE?!!**

**REVIEW IT'S MY FIRST ONE-SHOT AND I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU ENJOYED IT OR NOT!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks to the people that reviewed and wanted another chapter… I was SO stupid and forgot to mark that story as complete… I'm an idiot… Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

Normal P.O.V

The two couples walk around campus (technically, Central town), hand in hand… (Ruka and Hotaru with their best friends, Natsume and Mikan).

Every girl stared murderously at Mikan who blushed because Natsume kept his strong grip on his new girlfriend. They became the latest item on December 25, 7:00 p.m. two hours AFTER Natsume kissed her. (The fan girls were weird enough to spy on them and keep track of how long the two have been a couple).

"Jeez, and you'd think that all these fan girls will stop looking at me like that after a few days," Mikan mumbled unhappily to herself.

Ruka who was walking near her heard that and chuckled. Natsume smiled bitterly because he didn't like how his fan girls scared Mikan.

Hotaru (she got drunk by a dare with one of Ruka's still loyal fan girl) giggled as she squeaked (yeah, she squeaked because her pitch was too high), "Ha ha! I went through the exact torture that you did except they were all too scared of my baka gun to do things…"

Hotaru swapped places with Ruka to be closer to her best friend and showed Mikan (and just her) a sly grin as Mikan yelped, "It's all good Hotaru, you don't need to DO ANYTHING."

Ruka gritted his teeth because this was the first time that Hotaru admitted that she went through torture JUST to be with him…

Hotaru pouted (Mikan was used to seeing Hotaru high, but Natsume and Ruka were still weirded out), "Pretty please?"

Mikan shook her head no as Hotaru grinned evilly as she said, "Oh, so you trust that, that baka over there can stop his fan girls from hurting you, eh?"

Mikan looked to Natsume who growled, "You bet I can."

Hotaru looked at the two couple and smirked, "Okay how about a bet? In a day's time, whoever can stop the most fan girls from attacking Mikan is the winner while the other person has to be the victor's slave for a week."

Natsume who thought that he would be the victor, shook hands with the black haired, violet eyed girl and declared, "The bet is on!"

Natsume finally let go of Mikan's hand and stood behind her… Watching her every move… Mikan blushed red because of the bet and Natsume watching her from behind…

Hotaru, being the evil genius that she was, suddenly grabbed Mikan's arm and shouted to the two boys, "I have to go to the bathroom! Mikan come with me!"

Mikan couldn't put a word in since her best friend spoke for her and ran the two, to the nearest restroom.

Mikan looked confused as Hotaru looked around the room with suspicion and murder in her eyes.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Mikan asked her friend worriedly.

Hotaru just glanced around the room and in a monotone, dangerous voice said, "Come out of there!"

2 dozen girls marched out with a frown on their face. (Wow, that's a lot of fan girls from Natsume…)

"Explain yourselves, and if you explain a good explanation in 5 seconds, then I won't hit you with this baka gun," Hotaru held up her gun and looked about ready to fire it at the two dozen girls.

Permy, made her way to the front and declared, "You can't do that to the president of---"

"5 seconds are up," Hotaru grinned dangerously as she fired the gun at all the girls.

They all fell down at once because Hotaru had great aim. Mikan fainted at the number of girls that were in the bathroom as Hotaru took her collar and dragged her back to her boyfriend.

"I got 24 girls," Hotaru smirked at her best friend's boyfriend. She leaned in to peck Ruka's cheek.

Ruka sweat dropped as Natsume clenched a fist as the temperature rose to a boiling point.

"It's my turn," he hissed to Hotaru as he gripped his girlfriend's hair and dragged her to a restaurant.

"What the hell, Natsume?!" Mikan whined to her boyfriend when she came back down to earth. They weren't even 2 feet away from restaurant.

"Polka dots…" Natsume trailed off before he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Mikan groaned as she twisted her arms into his raven black hair. Natsume kept his hands loosely around her petite waist as he burned the hair of the 37 people that crept from behind.

'Works like a charm,' he thought as he broke the kiss as Hotaru came running up to them with Ruka right behind her. She had a mad face on before she grabbed Mikan (who was still staring at her boyfriend) and whispered into her ear, "Hey, we're going to get a booth, faraway from the two boys…"

Mikan nodded numbly as she followed her best friend to a two seater booth.

The waitress glared at Mikan (probably a fan of Natsume too) and asked in a sugar coated tone, "May I take your order?"

Hotaru spoke, "Two glasses of wine and a glass of ice tea."

The waitress nodded, leaving Mikan and Hotaru by themselves.

"Hey! You're high enough, Hotaru!" Mikan chided her friend.

"Well, that's too bad… This kind of wine is the best!" Hotaru squealed as Mikan sighed in defeat as the woman came around.

As Hotaru sipped her wine slowly she said, "Come out, I sense that your there!"

50 girls swarmed Hotaru with a displeasing look. Mikan mouthed out 'wow' as Hotaru chose her metal boxing gloves to take the girls out.

Hotaru left a small tip on the booth as she walked out of the restaurant with Mikan tailing her.

"74 girls, Natsume," Hotaru sneered.

"Wow, Natsume… I never knew that you had so many fan girls!" Ruka said in awe.

Natsume shrugged, "Well, when you and Hotaru started to go out, all of YOUR fan club members transferred to mine…"

Ruka nodded sheepishly as Mikan asked, "Hey, Ruka-Pyon, want to go see Tori with me?"

Ruka nodded as Natsume and Hotaru screeched at the same time, "If he fights off fan girls, it counts as mine!"

Mikan and Ruka looked a taken aback.

Hotaru and Natsume realized what just happened as Hotaru shouted, "He's my boyfriend, he counts as me!"

Natsume fought back, "He's my best friend, he counts as me!"

"Decide, Ruka!" the two arguers demanded from the blonde haired blue eyed guy.

"Well, umm, ah…" Ruka stammered. He mentally did eni-meanie-miney-mo.

"I'll stand for Hotaru," he said as Hotaru kissed his cheek and Natsume shouted, "What?!"

"Sorry," Ruka clapped his friend's shoulder. His best friend's raven locks hid the fact that he was disappointed.

"Tch, whatever," Natsume thought up of a plan to still get more fan girls down than Hotaru…

"Let's go then, Ruka!" Mikan chirped as Ruka held her arm and led his best friend's girlfriend to the Northern Forest.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"Holy crap, Natsume!" Mikan coughed as she leaned back into the chest of her boyfriend that carried her, bridal style, out of the Northern Woods that was burning up. Many people with water alices went there to stop the fire that Natsume started…

"Hn?" he murmured as he looked down to the brunette in his arms.

She glared at Natsume and spat out, "You know that you didn't need to burn the whole forest down!"

He chuckled, "Well, I couldn't let Hotaru win…"

Mikan groaned as she struggled out of her boyfriend's arms, "Okay, that's it! Let me out!"

She managed to climb out and stomp away. Natsume grabbed her wrist, "What's wrong?"

She gave him a deadly look (if looks can kill then Natsume would be dead meat), "You. Are. Too. Competitive. All. You. Care. Is. Winning. I'm. Not. Talking. To. You. Until. The. Bet. Is. Finished."

With that, she shook off Natsume's and walked out. Natsume looked shock, but recovered when he scolded mentally, 'Run after her you idiot.'

Natsume ran past her and made her lean into the tree that he roughly pushed her against.

"Is that what you think, Mikan? That I don't even love you?" he asked huskily. He stared at her as she looked to the ground…

The pink tints on her cheeks were noticeable.

He ran a hand through her silky brown hair as he leaned in and kissed her. At first, she didn't respond, but a few seconds later, she tousled her boyfriend's locks.

The kiss between them deepened as they heard, 'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

They broke apart due to their surprise…

Hotaru carried a smirk as she declared, "Hahaha! Natsume, you're my slave! You got 243 girls, but I just finished off my 244 girl… Oh and Mikan, I'm sorry that I disturbed the private moment…"

Natsume glared at his girlfriend's best friend as he shouted, "AND YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME?!"

"I don't want nor feel like it."

Ruka suddenly appeared behind Mikan as they both sweat dropped.

"Anyways, SLAVE, I want you to stop making out with your girlfriend every other second," Hotaru commanded as she made two people blush REALLY hard.

"Well! T-that's none of your business!" Natsume stuttered.

"Why the stuttering?" Hotaru asked as she arched an eyebrow.

**NATSUME AND HOTARU BICKER UNTIL NIGHT FALL**

_THOUGHTS OF EVERYONE_

_'Damn that Hotaru! Screw her freaking rules!' Natsume thought angrily to himself._

_'Ha! Bet Natsume can't last long with being my slave!' a still drunk Hotaru smirked to herself._

_'This place is so boring… I hope Natsume and Hotaru finish up because I want to spend some alone time with my girl even though she's evil…' Ruka sweat dropped after that thought._

_'Ugh, those two bakas! They'll NEVER grow up! They are still arguing for Pete's sake it's nearly midnight!' Mikan thought furiously to herself as she yawned out of fatigue._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hey, I hope you liked this chapter… I feel really bad now because I keep making Hotaru high… L Sorry because it was all rushed… Oh well, here's what the cast have to say.**

**Natsume: WHAT THE HELL?! WHY'D YOU LET HOTARU WIN THE BET?!**

**Everyone sweat drops except for me and the ice queen.**

**Me and Hotaru: Because she's/ I'm special and she's/I'm not a baka like you.**

**Natsume: You're going to PAY!**

**Me: Watch your language when you speak to one of your authors! (I punched him hard; he fell into Mikan…)**

**Ruka: Why do I have SUCH a little part?!**

**Me: Because you and Hotaru are solid and Mikan doesn't bicker with you like those two over there.**

**Hotaru: Why do I ALWAYS get high?!**

**Me: sweat drops, umm, because you don't act so girly without the wine.**

**Hotaru: Whatever, you're a baka…**

**Me: pushes Hotaru into Ruka as the two 'spend time with one another.'**

**Mikan: You're so nice! Thanks for taking the time to write such a cute story about us! **

**Me: See?! Why can't the rest of you act like sweet Mikan over there?!**

**All of us: REVIEW PLEASE! WE HAVE COOKIES!! (don't ask)… **


End file.
